tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
"The Very Last Episode, Really This Time!" transcript (Total Drama Roleplay)
17:00 <@ChrisMcLean> -- INTRO -- 17:00 <@ChrisMcLean> This season on Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains! 17:00 <@ChrisMcLean> Thirteen competitors returned for another shot at ONE. MILLION. DOLLARS. 17:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Yours truly brought back your favorite heroes and villains, who battled for supremicy in Total Drama's most painful and grueling challenges EVER! 17:01 <@ChrisMcLean> But it was the drama that made THIS season SO memorable! 17:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Bitter rivals Samantha, Alexis, and Trixie formed an alliance against the guys. 17:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Alex KISSED Alexis!! 17:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Samantha was betrayed by Trixie after she betrayed Alexis. 17:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Vanessa got the boot but quickly returned. 17:01 <@ChrisMcLean> ... before, y'know, getting the boot again. 17:01 <@ChrisMcLean> BRANDON joined the competition for another go at the mill! 17:01 <@ChrisMcLean> Ryan and Samantha had a power war on the Villains team. 17:02 <@ChrisMcLean> ETHAN kissed TRIXIE behind his girlfriend Vanessa's back! 17:02 <@ChrisMcLean> Ooooooohhh, I told you it was dramatic. 17:02 <@ChrisMcLean> In the end, TEN competitors took the TOXIC Flush of Shame, leaving only three Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains finalists! 17:02 <@ChrisMcLean> Ryan was last season's big bad but ultimately came out on top when he eliminated this season's supervillain Samantha. He's dramatic, annoying, and has won invincibility more than any other player this season! 17:02 <@ChrisMcLean> Does he deserve the million? 17:02 <@ChrisMcLean> What about Trixie, the second student kicked off in Total Drama School, coming back more powerful than ever? She may miss her boyfriend Alejandro, but that didn't stop her from flirting with EVERYONE on the island, AND forming kick-butt alliances to get rid of her enemies! 17:02 <@ChrisMcLean> Or will it be Ethan, last season's supreme underdog who got pushed around by everyone until finally meeting the girl of his dreams? Is he strong enough to be the last Hero standing, or will the Villains take over? 17:02 <@ChrisMcLean> Find out which side dominates the island in this brand-new, ultra-fun, super-dramatic, JAW-DROPPING, ADJECTIVE-REQUIRING very last episode of... TOTAL!!! 17:02 <@ChrisMcLean> DRAMA!!! 17:03 <@ChrisMcLean> HEROES!!! 17:03 <@ChrisMcLean> VERSUS!!! 17:03 <@ChrisMcLean> VILLAINS!!! 17:03 <@ChrisMcLean> -- START -- 17:03 <@ChrisMcLean> It's the grand finale, campers! @Ryan, Trixie, Ethan 17:03 <@ChrisMcLean> Who's STOKED? 17:03 * Ryan13 inspects nails. 17:03 * Trixie- plays with her hair. 17:03 * Ethan| shrugs. 17:04 <@Trixie-> (conf) Final 3? Hmmmm. I can't say I'm surprised. *flips hair* 17:04 <@Ethan|> (CONF) I never thought I'd make it this far, but I'm going all the way to first! For you, Ness. :D *blows kiss* 17:04 <@Ryan13> (conf) Being the fan favorite is really difficult. I have to write back to a LOT of fan mail, love e-mails, love letters, hate letters from people who are CLEARLY unsuperior to me... I know I can win this season. I just need to beat TRIXIE before I do. >.> 17:05 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, guys! 17:05 <@ChrisMcLean> It's time for your final challenge. 17:05 <@ChrisMcLean> Right this way. *hops on golf cart* 17:05 * Ryan13 hops on. 17:05 * Trixie- unsteadily enters. 17:05 * Ethan| hops on. 17:06 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to the ten eliminated campers sitting in a peanut gallery* 17:06 <@ChrisMcLean> *drives over to them* 17:06 <@ChrisMcLean> Hey, guys! 17:06 <@Ryan13> Hey, Samantha. Lookin' good. ;) 17:06 <@Ethan|> Hey, it's my fellow campers! 17:06 <+Ross|Scythe> :s 17:06 <@Trixie-> Why do they ALWAYS have to come back? >.> 17:06 <@Ethan|> Hey, Alex! 17:06 <+Dirk> *On phone* Well tell the man I want penut briddle or else he's getting fired, bozo! 17:06 <@Ethan|> Hey, Elliot! 17:06 <+Dirk> Oh. Hey. 17:06 <+Alex|> Hey Ethan! 17:06 <@Ethan|> Hey, Brand-o! 17:07 <@Ethan|> Hey... 17:07 <@Ethan|> Vanessa. :$ 17:07 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay! 17:07 <@ChrisMcLean> And, some classic competitors we've brought back to watch the final episode... 17:07 <@ChrisMcLean> Please welcome AMBER!! 17:07 <+Amber|Jackson> A: *walks in and waves* 17:07 <@ChrisMcLean> TERRY!! 17:07 <+Laurie|Terry> T: *walks in and waves* ;) 17:08 <@ChrisMcLean> ASHLEIGH! 17:08 <+Ashleigh> *Walks in and waves nervously* 17:08 <@ChrisMcLean> ROSS! 17:08 <+Ross|Scythe> R: Why are we here again? 17:08 <@ChrisMcLean> JACKSON!! 17:09 <+Amber|Jackson> J: *wheels in, in a robot costume, drooling* 17:09 <@Ethan|> Amber was definitely my favorite season four contestant! Can't remember watching Terry, though. :p 17:09 <+Candy|> JACKSON!? 17:09 <@ChrisMcLean> And... LAURIE!! 17:09 <+Laurie|Terry> L: I hate you all. -_- 17:10 <@ChrisMcLean> Nice. 17:10 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, so. 17:10 <@ChrisMcLean> The TD classics will not be choosing a side today, but the rest of you can sit on the marked bleacher of the finalist that you'll be cheering on. 17:10 ChrisMcLean changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: RYAN'S SUPPORTERS: Brandon, Dirk, Patrick, Scythe | ETHAN'S SUPPORTERS: Alex, Elliot, Vanessa, Candy | TRIXIE'S SUPPORTERS: Alexis, Samantha 17:11 <+Candy|> LET'S GO ETHAN, WOO! :D 17:11 * Vanessa| waves at Ethan. ;) 17:11 <@Ethan|> Heh... Heh... 17:11 * Ethan| pulls shirt collar, sweating. 17:11 <@Trixie-> You guys are still supporting me? :-O 17:11 <@Ryan13> Big shocker. 17:11 <+Vanessa|> (CONF) I probably shouldn't distract the poor guy like that. *smirks* 17:11 <+Alexis|Brandon> Don't think too much of it... Chris said I had to choose. >.> 17:11 <@ChrisMcLean> Now, let's get to the big twist. 17:12 <@ChrisMcLean> In our loser special, the kicked-off campers voted for one person that they'd like to see win an EPIC reward! 17:12 <@ChrisMcLean> And you guys chose... RYAN! 17:12 <@Ryan13> Yes!! :D 17:12 <@Ryan13> Thanks, guys! 17:12 <@Ryan13> I won't let you down. :3 17:12 <@ChrisMcLean> BUT. 17:12 <+Ross|Scythe> S: Oh, just wait for it. 17:12 <@ChrisMcLean> The reward is going to Trixie. It was all an elaborate trick. 17:12 <@Ryan13> Ugh! 17:12 <@Trixie-> :-O 17:12 <@Ryan13> SERIOUSLY? 17:12 <@Ryan13> You guys are USELESS. :@ 17:12 <@Ryan13> How did you fall for that?! 17:12 <@Trixie-> Ha! Suckers! 17:13 <@Ethan|> Hey, that isn't fair! 17:13 <@Ryan13> Shut it, Ethan. 17:13 <@Ryan13> You still get jack squat. 17:13 <@Ethan|> Ryan won that fair and sq- 17:13 <@Ethan|> Shutting up. 17:13 <@Ethan|> :c 17:13 <@Ryan13> *whispers to Ethan* Don't worry. I'm only PRETENDING to be super-competitive because I don't want Trixie here thinking we're allied against her. But if we make a pact to eliminate her, we can get to the finals on our own. ;) 17:14 <@Ethan|> *whispers* But wouldn't that mean we would have to face-off each other?? 17:14 * Trixie- braids her hair impatiently. 17:15 <@Ryan13> Yeah... 17:15 <@Ryan13> Then it's every guy for themselves. :D 17:15 * Ethan| shrugs. 17:15 <@ChrisMcLean> Ethan, Ryan, and Trixie. Say hello to Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains' final challenge!! 17:15 <@ChrisMcLean> THE MOATS. 17:15 <@ChrisMcLean> OF DOOM. 17:16 <@Trixie-> :| 17:16 * Ethan| gulps. 17:16 <@ChrisMcLean> Each level has a sliver of safe-ish ground! 17:16 <@ChrisMcLean> Here, you'll find tools to help you survive the insane dangers that await you in each moat. 17:16 <@ChrisMcLean> The first moat, at ground level, is filled with TOXIC WASTE!! :3 17:17 <@ChrisMcLean> Ya might wanna avoid falling in. ;) 17:17 <@Ryan13> :o 17:17 <@Ethan|> I guess this would be the time to advise you that I'm allergic to cats. There aren't any cats in this challenge, right? :c 17:17 <@Trixie-> ... Pansy. >.> 17:17 <@ChrisMcLean> No, Ethan. 17:17 * ChrisMcLean rolls eyes. 17:17 <@ChrisMcLean> There are no cats. 17:18 <@ChrisMcLean> Level two is BOILING HOT LAVA! 17:18 <@ChrisMcLean> And, the third moat... 17:18 <@ChrisMcLean> Regular water! 17:18 <@Ryan13> Really? 17:18 <@Ryan13> Phew. 17:18 <@Trixie-> Oh. 17:18 <@ChrisMcLean> WITH MUTANT SHARKS AT EVERY TURN. 17:18 <@ChrisMcLean> ;) 17:18 <@Trixie-> :3 17:18 <@Ryan13> UGH. 17:18 <@Ethan|> :o 17:19 <@Trixie-> Why?? :@ 17:19 <@ChrisMcLean> Because! 17:19 <@Ethan|> Um. 17:19 <@ChrisMcLean> It's the final challenge! 17:19 <@ChrisMcLean> We've GOTTA make it interesting. 17:19 <@Ethan|> I'm cool with cats! 17:19 <@Ethan|> D: 17:19 <@ChrisMcLean> Riiight. 17:19 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, so! 17:19 <@ChrisMcLean> Since Trixie won the grand prize, she'll start at level two. 17:20 <@ChrisMcLean> Ethan, you'll start at level one. 17:20 <@Trixie-> :o 17:20 <@ChrisMcLean> And Ryan! You'll be held back thirty seconds! 17:20 <@ChrisMcLean> xD 17:20 <@Trixie-> Ha! 17:20 <@Ryan13> Nice. >.> @Brandon, Dirk, Patrick, Scythe 17:20 <+Ross|Scythe> >.> We didn't know! 17:20 <@ChrisMcLean> On the top level, you'll find a sword in a stone! 17:20 <@ChrisMcLean> You'll need to pull the sword out in order to be named the ultimate TOTAL DRAMA ALL-STAR. 17:20 <@ChrisMcLean> So! 17:20 <@ChrisMcLean> Who's ready?! 17:20 <@Ryan13> I am! 17:21 <@Ethan|> I am... ish! 17:21 <@Trixie-> I think I look hot enough to continue. 17:21 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay! 17:21 <@ChrisMcLean> Then let's begin the challenge! 17:21 <@ChrisMcLean> *a giant helicopter appears and airlifts Trixie to the second level* 17:22 <@Trixie-> Later, losers!! 17:22 <@Ryan13> Great. 17:22 <@ChrisMcLean> Before we start, you can each choose one helper to assist you in the challenge. 17:22 <@Ryan13> Dirk. 17:23 <@Trixie-> Since Samantha's a robot, I guess Alexis. >.> 17:23 <+Dirk> Cool. *Dirk stands up* 17:23 <@Ethan|> I choose... Alex! 17:23 <@ChrisMcLean> Good picks! 17:23 <+Alex|> Yes! C'mon Alexis! 17:23 <@Ethan|> ... 17:23 <+Alexis|Brandon> :3 17:24 <@Ethan|> C'mon, man! 17:24 <@Ethan|> :@ 17:24 <+Candy|> .... 17:24 * Alexis|Brandon stands up with Alex. 17:24 <@Trixie-> Um, no. *snaps in Alexis's face* 17:24 <@Trixie-> This is my time to win. >.> 17:24 <+Candy|> Guess you picked the wrong person, huh Ethan? 17:24 <+Alex|> I promise I won't let her distract me. 17:24 <@Trixie-> You know what happened last time you got all kissy. :@ 17:24 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay! 17:24 <+Vanessa|> *cheers for Ethan and Alex* WOOOO! Come on, you guys! You can do it! :D 17:24 <@ChrisMcLean> And... 17:24 <@ChrisMcLean> Ready! 17:24 <@ChrisMcLean> Set! 17:24 <@ChrisMcLean> GO!! 17:24 * Ryan13 starts running. 17:24 * ChrisMcLean holds Ryan back. 17:24 * Ethan| starts running. 17:25 <@ChrisMcLean> Except for you, dude! ;) 17:25 <@Trixie-> Okay! So. Lava. :/ 17:25 * Ethan| looks back. 17:25 <@Ryan13> This is RIDICULOUS. 17:25 <@Ryan13> <.< 17:25 <+Alex|> My focus is 100% on you. I owe you from last season's finale! ^_^ 17:25 <@Trixie-> Ummmm. 17:25 <@Ryan13> Dirk! 17:25 <@Ryan13> Start running! 17:25 <+Dirk> What? 17:25 <+Alexis|Brandon> Yeah... what EVER shall you do? >.> @Trixie 17:25 <@Trixie-> How about I just use your body as a raft or something? 17:25 * Ethan| stares at Ryan. 17:25 <@Ryan13> Make sure TRIXIE doesn't win! 17:25 <+Alexis|Brandon> Ummmm. 17:25 <@Trixie-> Then you'll FINALLY be hot. 17:25 <+Alex|> Now, how do we get across.. 17:25 <+Alexis|Brandon> How about no? 17:25 <@Trixie-> >.> 17:25 <+Alexis|Brandon> >.> 17:25 <@Ethan|> Alex, you think we should wait for Ryan? 17:25 <@Ethan|> I mean 17:25 * Dirk shrugs and starts running 17:25 <@Ethan|> I am allied with him. 17:25 <@Trixie-> What am I supposed to do, then?! 17:25 <@Trixie-> :@ 17:25 * Ryan13 folds arms and taps foot impatiently. 17:25 <+Alex|> :| well.... 17:25 <+Alexis|Brandon> I DON'T know. But you'd better think of something fast.... you're losing your lead 17:25 <+Alexis|Brandon> >.> 17:25 <+Candy|> ETHAN, DON'T WAIT, GO! 17:25 <+Alex|> Maybe, first we should stop Trixie. 17:26 <@Trixie-> You're my helper, HELP me. :@ 17:26 * Ethan| shrugs again. 17:26 <@ChrisMcLean> (Okay, can we have minimal audience participation?) 17:26 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay! 17:26 <@ChrisMcLean> Ryan, you can go! 17:26 <@Ryan13> Finally! 17:26 * Dirk arrives at the moat. 17:26 * Ryan13 starts running. 17:26 <@Ethan|> How are we supposed to get across toxic waste?! 17:26 <@Ethan|> D: 17:26 <+Dirk> Hurry up, Ryan, you don't have all day! 17:26 * Ryan13 meets up with Alex and Ethan. 17:26 <@Ryan13> Hey, chums! 17:26 <@Ryan13> I mean... 17:26 <@Ryan13> "Friends"! 17:26 <+Alex|> Hey Ryan! 17:26 * Alex| hugs Ryan. 17:26 * Trixie- looks around and notices the ladder going up from Moat 1. 17:26 <@Trixie-> :o 17:26 <@Ryan13> Uhhh... 17:26 <@Trixie-> Alexis, help me grab that ladder. 17:26 <@Ryan13> Let's do that later. :D 17:26 <+Alexis|Brandon> *scoff* 17:26 <@Ryan13> Time to run! 17:26 * Trixie- scurries over. 17:26 * Ryan13 starts running. 17:26 <+Alexis|Brandon> Fine... 17:26 * Alexis|Brandon runs over. 17:27 Alexis|Brandon has changed nick to Alexis- 17:27 * Ethan| runs along Ryan. 17:27 <@Ryan13> Dirk!! 17:27 <@Ryan13> Hold Trixie back! 17:27 <@Trixie-> Ugh, it's so heavy. X_x' My arms aren't used to this anymore. :@ 17:27 * Ryan13 keeps running. 17:27 <+Dirk> My pleasure! 17:27 <+Alexis-> Take it! Take it now! 17:27 * Dirk grabs at Trixie 17:28 <@Trixie-> I see you've FINALLY come along. 17:28 <@Trixie-> :@ 17:28 <@Ethan|> Hey, Alex. 17:28 * Trixie- gives Dirk's arm a pathetic slap. 17:28 <+Alexis-> Hmph... 17:28 <+Alexis-> :o 17:28 <@Ethan|> What's heavy, metal, and floats? 17:28 * Ethan| points to Jackson. 17:28 <@Ethan|> You... 17:28 <@Trixie-> Even your forearm is buff, ugh. 17:28 * Ryan13 keeps running. 17:28 <+Dirk> So... um. Congrats on being in the final three, I guess. 17:28 <@Ethan|> You think he'll care if we use him as a boat? 17:28 <+Alexis-> Trixie, we need this ladder! 17:28 <@Ethan|> :| 17:28 <+Dirk> Oh and thanks ;) 17:28 <@Trixie-> Oh. 17:28 <@Trixie-> Thanks. 17:28 <+Alex|> XD Good one, Ethan! 17:28 <@Trixie-> c: 17:28 <+Amber|Jackson> J: *wheels over to Alex and Ethan* 17:28 <@Trixie-> But, uh, I need to win. 17:28 <+Alexis-> Stop daydreaming!! 17:28 <@Trixie-> Soooooo. 17:28 <@Ryan13> Ooh, perfect! 17:28 * Ryan13 grabs Jackson. 17:29 <+Alex|> I don't think so.... 17:29 <@Ryan13> ... 17:29 <@Ryan13> I mean... 17:29 * Ryan13 sighs. 17:29 * Ryan13 lets go. 17:29 <@Ryan13> I guess since it was YOUR idea. 17:29 <@Ryan13> <.< 17:29 <@Ryan13> You can take him. 17:29 * Trixie- knees Dirk in the groin and runs to Alexis. 17:29 * Ethan| pushes Jackson into the waste. 17:29 <@Trixie-> Sorry! 17:29 <+Dirk> OOF! 17:29 * Trixie- blows him a kiss. 17:29 <@Ethan|> Hop on, Alex! 17:29 <+Alexis-> Trixie, let's go! 17:29 <@Ryan13> I need to figure out a way around... 17:29 * Dirk falls to the floor 17:29 * Alex| hops on. 17:29 <@Trixie-> Okay, one, two, lift! 17:29 * Alexis- lifts. 17:29 * Ethan| floats across the waste. 17:29 <@Ryan13> Hm. 17:29 * Ryan13 grabs a rope. 17:29 * Ryan13 tosses it to Ethan. 17:29 <@Ryan13> Grab on! 17:30 <@Ryan13> Take me with yooou! 17:30 * Ethan| grabs rope. 17:30 <@Ethan|> But... 17:30 <@Ethan|> Ryan. 17:30 * Trixie- hoists up the ladder to the second level 17:30 <@Ethan|> You'll fall into the waste! 17:30 <@Trixie-> Yes! 17:30 <@Trixie-> Okay. 17:30 <+Alexis-> Keep it moving!! *pushes Trixie up the ladder* 17:30 <@Ryan13> Not if I use this! 17:30 <@Ryan13> *picks up a piece of flat wood* 17:30 <@Ryan13> I think. D: 17:30 <@Ethan|> Hm. 17:30 * Dirk gets up and looks at Ryan and Ethan 17:30 <@Ryan13> Okay, this is SUCH a bad idea! 17:30 <@Ryan13> WAIT! 17:30 <@Ethan|> You think this is hurting Jackson? 17:30 * Trixie- 's heel gets jammed in a rung. 17:30 <@Trixie-> Ugh! 17:30 <+Amber|Jackson> J: *a single tear falls into the waste* 17:30 <@Ryan13> Rip off a piece of his robot suit! 17:31 <+Alexis-> ... *scoff* You and your designer heels. >.> 17:31 <+Alex|> I don't think he minds! :D 17:31 <@Ryan13> Pass it to me, and I'll surf over! 17:31 * Ethan| rips arm off. 17:31 * Trixie- 's heel falls off and into the lava. 17:31 <@Trixie-> :-O 17:31 <@Trixie-> :-@ 17:31 <+Alexis-> :| 17:31 <@Ryan13> Right! 17:31 <@Ryan13> Okay, well, this is pretty big, but uh... 17:31 <@Ryan13> Okay! 17:31 <@Trixie-> Okay, I totes HAVE to win now. 17:31 * Ryan13 throws it into the waste and starts surfing behind them. 17:31 <+Dirk> @Ryan How am I supposed to cross, dingus? 17:31 * Trixie- furiously climbs. 17:31 <+Amber|Jackson> J: *reaches the other end* 17:31 <+Alexis-> :|""""" 17:31 <@Ryan13> Dirk! You're, like, a millionare! 17:31 * Ethan| hops off Jackson. 17:31 <@Ryan13> Just call a plane! 17:31 <+Alexis-> *tries to catch up to Trixie* Wait up!! 17:31 <@Ryan13> <.< 17:32 <@Ethan|> Thanks a bunch, Jackson! 17:32 * Ryan13 reaches the other side. 17:32 * Ethan| climbs up ladder. 17:32 <+Dirk> Right. Good idea! *pulls out phone* 17:32 * Ryan13 climbs up the ladder. 17:32 <+Alex|> Great, one of us needs to be hoisted up to the next moat, and we can use the rope to climb up! 17:32 <+Alex|> *looks at Ethan* 17:32 <@Trixie-> (conf) That heel alone was like, $700. Daddy is NOT going to be happy. :-@ 17:32 <+Alex|> or we can just use that ladder. 17:33 * Ryan13 reaches the second level. 17:33 <@Ryan13> Okay! 17:33 <@Ryan13> Let's go! 17:33 <@Ethan|> But, we'll get burned. 17:33 * Trixie- reaches the other end of the second level. 17:33 <@Trixie-> C'mon, Alexis! 17:33 <@Ethan|> Oh well! 17:33 <@Ryan13> How do we get past lava? 17:33 * Ethan| grabs ladder. 17:33 <@Ryan13> HELLO, ETHAN? 17:33 <+Dirk> *Small plane arrives and lifts Dirk up to the second moat, leaving afterwards.* 17:33 <+Alexis-> (the other end? what...) 17:33 * Ethan| pushes it into lava by mistake. 17:33 <+Alexis-> Coming!!! 17:33 <@Ryan13> Earth to Ethan! 17:33 <@Ryan13> >.> 17:33 <@Ethan|> Oops. 17:33 <@Ethan|> :| 17:33 <@Ryan13> :o 17:33 <@Ryan13> Idiot. 17:33 * Alexis- rushes over to Trixie. 17:33 <+Dirk> That was fun. 17:33 <@Trixie-> (like the other sliver of land with the ladder that goes to the 3rd level) 17:33 <@Ryan13> Wait! 17:33 <@Ryan13> Dirk! 17:33 <@Trixie-> Okay! 17:33 <+Dirk> Huh? 17:33 <@Ryan13> That plane! 17:33 <@Ryan13> Bring it back! 17:33 <+Alexis-> ... Now what? 17:33 <+Dirk> Why? 17:34 <@Ryan13> It can fly us to the top level! :D 17:34 <+Dirk> Oh. Okay. 17:34 * Trixie- heads up to the third level and notices Ryan. 17:34 * Dirk pulls out phone. 17:34 <@Ethan|> We can't wait that long! 17:34 <@Trixie-> That is SO unfair! 17:34 <@Ryan13> Sorry, Trix. :D 17:34 <+Alex|> Isn't that cheating? 17:34 <@Ethan|> Alex, any other bright ideas? 17:34 <@Ryan13> Uhhh... has that ever stopped me? 17:34 <@Trixie-> >.> 17:34 <@Ryan13> @Alex 17:34 <+Alex|> I mean, after a whole season of working, is that the way you wanna win> 17:34 <+Alex|> *? 17:34 <@Ryan13> .... 17:34 * Ryan13 sighs. 17:34 <@Ryan13> Fine. 17:34 <@Ryan13> Don't bring the plane. 17:34 <@Ryan13> We'll get their ON OUR OWN. 17:34 <@Ryan13> >.> 17:34 <+Alexis-> *follows Trixie* I don't think there's time to worry about him. You have to keep moving! >.> 17:35 <+Dirk> Alright. *hangs up* 17:35 <@Trixie-> Fine, so, now we're at this gross shark water. 17:35 <@Ethan|> Ryan, do you still have that rope? 17:35 <+Alex|> Look over there! There's a stone sticking up in the lava moat! 17:35 <@Trixie-> If you fall in as a distraction, I can probably make it across! :D 17:35 <@ChrisMcLean> Shark: *appears out of the water and knocks Trixie and Alexis back down to the second level* 17:35 <@Trixie-> O.O 17:35 <+Alexis-> O_O 17:35 <@Trixie-> Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! 17:35 <+Alexis-> Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! 17:35 <@Ethan|> Can I borrow it? 17:35 * Ethan| grabs rope. 17:35 <+Alex|> If we can jump far enough, we can jump on top of it and reach the other end! 17:35 * Trixie- lands on Ethan. 17:35 * Ryan13 snickers. 17:35 * Trixie- accidentally kisses him. 17:35 <@Ethan|> WOAH! 17:35 <@Trixie-> :| 17:35 <@Ethan|> O.O 17:35 <+Alex|> :| 17:35 <+Vanessa|> O_O 17:36 <@Trixie-> Um. 17:36 * Ethan| slides off of Trixie. 17:36 <@Ethan|> Uh. 17:36 <+Vanessa|> *clenches fists in anger and yells out* HEY! Hands off, you wench! :@ 17:36 <@Ethan|> That was... 17:36 <@ChrisMcLean> Shark: *falls beside Alexis and Trixie* 17:36 <@Ethan|> Nevermind! 17:36 <@Trixie-> Was that better than the first one? :/ 17:36 <@Trixie-> O.O 17:36 <@Ryan13> Hmmm. 17:36 * Ethan| lassos rope around the rock. 17:36 * Alexis- lands on the second level. 17:36 <@Trixie-> Take her! 17:36 <@ChrisMcLean> Shark: *flails around and jumps into the lava* 17:36 <@Ethan|> Looks like its tightroping for us. 17:36 <@Ryan13> :o 17:36 <@Trixie-> :o 17:36 <@ChrisMcLean> Shark: *floats* 17:36 <@Ryan13> A-ha! 17:37 <@Trixie-> C'mon, Alexis! 17:37 <+Alex|> Oh boy... 17:37 <@Ryan13> It's a mutant shark! 17:37 * Ethan| walks across rope steadilt. 17:37 <@Ryan13> It can withstand lava! 17:37 <@Ethan|> *steadily 17:37 * Ryan13 jumps on shark. 17:37 <+Dirk> Great idea! 17:37 * Trixie- also jumps on the shark. 17:37 <@ChrisMcLean> Shark: *growls* 17:37 <+Alexis-> *gets up* Ughh..... *rubs back* Coming X_o 17:37 * Dirk jumps on the shark 17:37 <@Ryan13> Hey, GET OFF. 17:37 * Alexis- jumps on the shark as well. 17:37 <+Alexis-> Hey, wait! 17:37 <@Trixie-> Um, this is MY shark. 17:37 * Ryan13 slap-fights with Trixie. 17:37 <@Ryan13> This is our shark! 17:37 * Ethan| stumbles on the rope. 17:37 * Trixie- slap-fights as well. 17:37 <@Ethan|> Wo-o-oah! 17:37 <@Trixie-> I got the shark down here! :@ 17:37 <@ChrisMcLean> Shark: *starts swimming* 17:37 <@Ryan13> WELL, I THOUGHT OF IT FIRST. 17:37 <+Alex|> Hey sharkie! 17:37 <+Dirk> You don't have time for this! You need to get to that moat like yesterday! 17:37 <+Alex|> What do British sharks like to eat? 17:38 <@Ethan|> Alex, keep walking! 17:38 <@Trixie-> WELL, I HAD THE LEAD. >.> 17:38 <+Alex|> Fish and kids! xD 17:38 <@Ryan13> BY CHEATING. 17:38 * Ethan| walks across rope. 17:38 <@Trixie-> SHUT UP, ALEX. 17:38 <@Ethan|> Woohoo! 17:38 <+Alexis-> Whoa!!!! 17:38 <@Trixie-> And that is TOTES not my fault. 17:38 <@Ethan|> Level three is clear! 17:38 <+Alex|> I am distracting the shark for you guys! :@ 17:38 <+Alexis-> @Trixie 17:38 * Ethan| walks up the ladder. 17:38 <+Alexis-> Don't tell MY man to shut up. *slaps Trixie* 17:38 * Alex| crosses rope onto rock. 17:38 <@Trixie-> Ah! 17:38 <@ChrisMcLean> Shark: *reaches other side* 17:38 * Ryan13 hops off shark. 17:38 * Ryan13 grabs onto the ladder. 17:38 <@Ryan13> Yes! 17:38 * Trixie- falls off the shark and on to the other side. 17:39 * Ethan| reaches level three. 17:39 <@Ethan|> No shark? 17:39 <@Ethan|> No problem! 17:39 * Alexis- delicately walks off the shark. 17:39 <+Alexis-> -w- 17:39 * Dirk hops off and runs after Ryan 17:39 * Alex| climbs ladder to level three behind Ethan. 17:39 * Ryan13 reaches level three with Dirk. 17:39 <@Ryan13> Yes! 17:39 <@Ryan13> Level three! 17:39 <@Ryan13> High-five! @Ethan 17:39 <@Trixie-> You are SUCH a loser, Alexis. >.> 17:39 * Ethan| turns around to high-five Ryan and slaps him to level 2. 17:39 <+Alexis-> Can you PLEASE get up?? They're winning now! @Trixie 17:39 <@Ryan13> O_O""" 17:39 <@Ethan|> :| 17:39 <@Ryan13> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! 17:39 * Trixie- rushes to the ladder up to Level 3. 17:39 <@Ethan|> Whoops. :| 17:39 * Ryan13 falls off level 3. 17:39 <@Ethan|> SORRY! 17:39 <@Ryan13> Ahhhhhhhh! 17:39 <@ChrisMcLean> AND LOOKS LIKE RYAN'S WAY BEHIND. 17:39 <+Dirk> You are an idiot! 17:39 <@ChrisMcLean> xD 17:39 <@Trixie-> Sucks for you! 17:40 * Alexis- follows Trixie up the ladder to Level 3. 17:40 <@Ryan13> Ugh! 17:40 <@Ryan13> This is RIDICULOUS! 17:40 <+Dirk> Do you want me to keep going, guy?! 17:40 <@Ethan|> Should we wait for him? 17:40 <@Ethan|> D: 17:40 <@Ryan13> Whatever! Just go! 17:40 <@Ryan13> @Dirk 17:40 <+Alex|> No. The game is too close! 17:40 <@Trixie-> NOW. Back to these annoying sharks, ugh. 17:40 <+Alex|> GO! 17:40 <+Alexis-> Yeah.... you totally should.... :| @Ethan 17:40 <+Dirk> Okay! 17:40 * Dirk examines moat 17:40 <@Ethan|> Hmph. 17:40 <@Ethan|> I've survived sharks four times now! 17:40 <@Ethan|> No biggie! 17:41 * Ethan| jumps in the water. 17:41 <+Alexis-> GOOOO, TRIXIE!! :@ 17:41 <+Alex|> It should be easy! 17:41 <@Trixie-> There's no way I'm going in there! :-@ 17:41 * Dirk shrugs and jumps in the water, beginning to swim 17:41 <+Alexis-> ... *scoffs again* Do you want the money or not?! 17:41 * Alex| jumps into water and hoists Ethan up on his shoulders. 17:41 <@Trixie-> I can't have the money if I'm DEAD. >.> 17:41 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to Level 4, which Ethan and Trixie have now reached* 17:42 <@Ethan|> The sword! 17:42 <+Alexis-> (oh okay...) 17:42 <@ChrisMcLean> And now, our final two has reached the top level! 17:42 <@ChrisMcLean> Who will pull the sword first? 17:42 <@Trixie-> ;o 17:42 * Ethan| runs toward sword. 17:42 * Trixie- runs towards the sword. 17:42 <+Alexis-> Trixie!!! You HAVE to get that sword!!! If you don't, I will, you move so slow! >.> 17:42 <+Dirk> Go, Trixie! 17:42 * Ethan| runs faster. 17:42 <@Trixie-> That is SO mine. 17:42 <+Alex|> Go Ethan!!! 17:42 <@ChrisMcLean> Shark: *jumps in between the two* 17:42 <@ChrisMcLean> Shark: :@ 17:42 <@Trixie-> O.O 17:42 <@Ethan|> AUGH! 17:42 * Ethan| punches shark. 17:43 <@Trixie-> Out of my way, shark. :@ 17:43 <+Alex|> o.o 17:43 * Dirk climbs up to the final level to watch the action 17:43 <+Alexis-> ... :| 17:43 <@ChrisMcLean> Shark: *is punched by Ethan* 17:43 <@Ethan|> Man, I'm violent today. :| 17:43 <@ChrisMcLean> Shark: *falls into Trixie, knocking her into Level 1's toxic waste moat* 17:43 <@Trixie-> O.O 17:43 <@Ethan|> :o 17:43 <+Vanessa|> O_O 17:43 <@Trixie-> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! 17:43 * Trixie- falls into the waste. 17:43 <@Ethan|> This is it! 17:43 <+Alex|> :D 17:43 <+Alexis-> TRIXIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! O_O 17:43 * Ethan| RUNS OVER TO SWORD. 17:43 <+Dirk> Ouch! o.O 17:43 <@Ethan|> *PULLS SWORD* 17:43 * Alex| holds Alexis. 17:43 <@Trixie-> THIS IS TOTES NOT COOL. 17:43 <@ChrisMcLean> AND ETHAN WINS!!!!!!!! 17:43 <@ChrisMcLean> And Trixie's... 17:43 <@Ethan|> YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 17:43 <@Ethan|> :D 17:43 * Trixie- resurfaces. 17:44 <+Vanessa|> WOOHOO!!!! WAY TO GO ETHAN!! <3 17:44 * ChrisMcLean sees a giant figure emerging from the toxic waste. 17:44 <@ChrisMcLean> TRIXIE'S... 17:44 <@ChrisMcLean> :| 17:44 <@Trixie-> Ugh.... I feel... different.... 17:44 <@ChrisMcLean> Trixie?!?!! 17:44 <@Ryan13> O_O 17:44 <@Ryan13> SHE'S A MONSTER. 17:44 <@Trixie-> Me win? 17:44 <@Trixie-> ETHAN WIN?!? 17:44 <@ChrisMcLean> :| 17:44 <@Trixie-> :-@ 17:44 * Ryan13 runs away. 17:44 <+Alexis-> *snorts* Look at how pretty she looks now. :3 17:44 <@Ryan13> Ahhhhhh!! 17:44 <+Dirk> o.o 17:44 <@Ethan|> (CONF) I kissed THAT? D: 17:44 <@Trixie-> ETHAN WIN!?!?!? TRIXIE HOTTEST. TRIXIE WIN. 17:44 Candy| ~Nduke@c-67-163-72-19.hsd1.il.comcast.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:44 * Alex| jumps into Alexis's arms and shrieks. 17:44 <+Laurie|Terry> T:....Dang. :| 17:44 * Trixie- roars. 17:45 Candy| has changed nick to AmberSivayus 17:45 <@ChrisMcLean> *brings out a tranquilizer gun* 17:45 <+Ashleigh> Uh..... 17:45 * Alexis- holds Alex. :| 17:45 <@ChrisMcLean> *shoots Trixie multiple times* 17:45 * Trixie- swats at Level 4. 17:45 * Trixie- is shot. 17:45 <@Trixie-> Trixie... sleepy.... 17:45 * Trixie- collapses 17:45 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen flashes over to the Dock of Shame hours later* 17:45 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay! 17:45 <@ChrisMcLean> And that wraps up Total Drama: Heroes vs. Villains! 17:45 <@ChrisMcLean> Let's all give a round of applause to our winner, ETHAN. 17:45 * Ryan13 claps. :D 17:45 <@Ethan|> :D 17:45 <+Vanessa|> *is seen clinging to Ethan* 17:46 <@Ethan|> Oh, wait! 17:46 * Trixie- snores. 17:46 <+Dirk> That was a fun finale. Good job, Ethan. *claps* 17:46 <+Ashleigh> *Applauds* Congrats! 17:46 <+Vanessa|> *kisses him hard* <3 17:46 <+Alex|> Woo hoo! *fist bumps Ethan* 17:46 <@ChrisMcLean> And now, for our GRAND ANNOUNCEMENT. 17:46 Alexis- has changed nick to Alexis|Brandon 17:46 <@ChrisMcLean> We'd like the following contestants to board the BOAT OF LOSERS. 17:47 <@ChrisMcLean> Brandon! 17:47 <@ChrisMcLean> Ryan! 17:47 <@ChrisMcLean> Samantha! 17:47 <@ChrisMcLean> Ethan! 17:47 <@ChrisMcLean> Alex! 17:47 <@ChrisMcLean> Vanessa! 17:47 <@ChrisMcLean> And Trixie! 17:47 * Ryan13 shrugs and hops on the boat. 17:47 * Ethan| hops on boat 17:47 * Trixie- waddles over to the boat. 17:47 * Vanessa| hops on board, carefully avoiding Trixie. 17:47 * Alexis|Brandon hops on boat, shrugging. 17:48 * Alex| pushes Samantha into boat and hops in too. 17:48 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay! 17:48 <@ChrisMcLean> And, as for the rest of you. 17:48 <@ChrisMcLean> Alexis. 17:48 <@ChrisMcLean> Candy. 17:48 <@ChrisMcLean> Elliot. 17:48 <@ChrisMcLean> Scythe. 17:48 <@ChrisMcLean> Patrick. 17:48 <@ChrisMcLean> Dirk. 17:48 <@ChrisMcLean> Terry. 17:48 <@ChrisMcLean> Amber. 17:48 <@ChrisMcLean> Ross. 17:48 <@ChrisMcLean> Jackson. 17:49 <@ChrisMcLean> Laurie. 17:49 <@ChrisMcLean> And Ashleigh. 17:49 <@ChrisMcLean> *watches as the Boat of Losers rides away* 17:49 <@ChrisMcLean> You'll be the newest contestants for SEASON 8! 17:49 <@ChrisMcLean> TOTAL! 17:49 <@ChrisMcLean> DRAMA! 17:49 <@ChrisMcLean> IN SPACE!! 17:49 <+Laurie|Terry> L:....Interesting. >:) 17:49 <+Ross|Scythe> R: Um, what? 17:49 <+Laurie|Terry> *> :) 17:49 <@ChrisMcLean> Please get in our space shuttle. 17:49 <+Ashleigh> WHat? 17:49 <+Dirk> Uhh... 17:50 <+Laurie|Terry> T: Space shuttle? :| 17:50 <+Amber|Jackson> A: *walks inside the space shuttle cautiously* 17:50 <+Patrick|Elliot> P: Is this optional? 17:50 <@ChrisMcLean> NO. 17:50 <@ChrisMcLean> It is not. 17:50 <@ChrisMcLean> NOW, please!! 17:50 <@ChrisMcLean> >.> 17:50 <+Alexis|Brandon> .... 17:50 <+Dirk> I don't even need this money! 17:50 <+Ashleigh> *Walks in slowly* 17:50 <+Ross|Scythe> :s 17:50 <+Patrick|Elliot> E: This is so cool! It's like the one from Suncraft! 17:50 <+Ross|Scythe> Ug h whatever 17:50 <+Amber|Jackson> A: :3 17:50 <+Laurie|Terry> L: HA HA LOSERS! I'M GONNA WIN! :@ 17:50 <+Alexis|Brandon> After all of this, you want us to get in a SHUTTLE!!?!? I-- *sighs* Fine. 17:50 <+Laurie|Terry> T: I don't wanna. *gets on reluctantly. :'("* 17:50 * Dirk goes into space shuttle 17:50 <@ChrisMcLean> *turns to camera* 17:50 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay! 17:51 <@ChrisMcLean> So, our twelve competitors for the next season have all boarded the space shuttle. 17:51 <@ChrisMcLean> Make sure YOU tune in to watch Total Drama: In Space! 17:51 <@ChrisMcLean> Season eight! 17:51 <@ChrisMcLean> The best! 17:51 <@ChrisMcLean> Season!! 17:51 <@ChrisMcLean> EVER!! :D 17:51 <@ChrisMcLean> *space shuttle explodes and everyone dies* 17:51 <@ChrisMcLean> :| 17:51 <@ChrisMcLean> Or... not... 17:51 <@ChrisMcLean> Heh-heh. 17:51 <@ChrisMcLean> This is gonna lead to a LOT of lawsuits. :s 17:51 Alexis|Brandon has changed nick to Brandon| 17:51 <@ChrisMcLean> -- BOAT OF LOSERS (final scene) -- 17:52 <@Ethan|> So, guys? 17:52 * Trixie- grunts. 17:52 <+Alex|> :| 17:52 <@Ethan|> This is it. 17:52 <@Ryan13> Yep. 17:52 <@Ryan13> The end. 17:52 <@Ethan|> Well, I guess this is a good time for this. 17:52 * Ethan| hands Vanessa the bracelet. 17:52 <@Ethan|> Since we're heading back to school... 17:52 <@Ethan|> ... Will you go to prom with me? 17:52 <@Ethan|> :) 17:52 <+Vanessa|> :o 17:52 <+Vanessa|> *looks down at the bracelet* 17:53 <+Vanessa|> YES! 17:53 <+Vanessa|> Of course I will! 17:53 * Ethan| kisses Vanessa. 17:53 <+Vanessa|> ... assuming you live nearby! 17:53 <+Vanessa|> *kisses back* <3 17:53 <@Ethan|> Yup. 17:53 <@Ryan13> Well. 17:53 <@Ryan13> It's been a good season. 17:53 <@Ryan13> :D 17:53 * Trixie- smiles. 17:53 <@Ethan|> And so all of us lived happily ever after! 17:53 <+Brandon|> I suppose so. @Ryan 17:53 <@Ethan|> ... 17:53 <+Vanessa|> *puts her arm around Ryan* Hopefully Ryan can keep in touch too, right? :3 17:53 <@Trixie-> Much sweet. <3 17:53 * Ryan13 cringes. 17:53 <@Ryan13> Uh, yeah. 17:53 <+Alex|> Now can I hug you NOW, Ryan? 17:54 * Ryan13 sighs. 17:54 <@Ryan13> Sure. 17:54 <@Ryan13> :s 17:54 <+Alex|> Yay! :D 17:54 * Alex| hugs Ryan. 17:54 <+Vanessa|> *hugs Ryan* Oh lighten up for once. ^_^ 17:54 * Ethan| puts arms around everyone. 17:54 <@Ethan|> Yup! 17:54 <+Brandon|> Wait, can we ALL hug him? xD 17:54 * Trixie- literlly forces everyone into a giant group hug. 17:54 <@Ethan|> We're all one big happy family! 17:54 <+Brandon|> O_O 17:54 <+Vanessa|> x.X 17:54 <@Trixie-> HUG. ^^ 17:54 <+Vanessa|> Okay Trixie, calm down there. 17:54 * Ryan13 is suffocated. 17:54 <@Ethan|> X_X'''' 17:54 <@Ryan13> Uhhh... 17:54 <@Trixie-> Sorry. 17:54 * Brandon| forcibly hugs everyone. 17:54 <@Ryan13> Right. :D 17:54 <@Trixie-> :( 17:54 * Trixie- lets go. 17:54 <+Brandon|> x_O 17:55 <@Ryan13> This has gotta be the weirdest cast in the history of the show. 17:55 <@Ryan13> And surprisingly, the most interesting. 17:55 <@Ethan|> Hm. 17:55 <@Ethan|> Maybe we should do it again sometime! 17:55 <@Ryan13> ... 17:55 <@Ryan13> :| 17:55 <+Brandon|> ... 17:55 <+Brandon|> :| 17:55 <@Ryan13> Uhhh. No. 17:55 <+Brandon|> No. 17:55 * Trixie- shakes her head. 17:55 <+Vanessa|> ... uhhhh no, I've had enough of this show for a lifetime. 17:55 <@ChrisMcLean> *screen fades to black* T T T